UnRocket
by Glue Project
Summary: For some reason, Japan subbed meets American dubbed. This is what happens when Seto and Jou (studying for major tests) are surprised when Kaiba and Joey are shoved into the same room for their -first- study session. [SetoJou][KaibaJoey] [ONESHOT]


Title: UnRocket  
Author: Glue Project  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: SetoJou, KaibaJoey  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I only own the idea.  
Summery: For some reason, Japan subbed meets American dubbed. This is what happens when Seto and Jou (studying for major tests) are surprised when Kaiba and Joey are shoved into the same room for their _first_ study session. 

------------------------------

Jou was glaring down at the textbook as if it had been made to mock him.

Current subject : English

Problem : Translate the following paragraph...

The following paragraph happened to be all about golden retrievers.

Seto was laughing nonstop.

Getting tired of it, Jou swung his calculus--yes, _his_ calculus book--at the teenage CEO.

Seto blinked dazedly for a minute before the little stars dancing around his head had disappeared. He gave an apologetic smile to Jou. "Sorry Katsuya."

Jou crossed his arms in a huff. However, he let his arms drop after Seto slid ever so slightly his way.

That was what he wanted in the first place anyway.

Heh. Scratch that. What he _wanted_ was for that arm that was snaking its way around his waist to be there in the first place.

He took up his pencil and started to translate the paragraph into neat little English lines, with only slight help from Seto that 'dog' was not spelled 'doj' or 'dawg'.

They both looked at Jou's work, Seto slightly closer than necessary.

That is until they heard three odd voices down the hall.

Seto discretely slid back into his own seat in the empty class room.

"I'm notta mutt, KAIBA!" The voice was screaming in English, and _very_ loud. The accent sounded vaguely fake.

Jou looked over at Seto, eyebrow raised. Seto just shrugged back, clueless as well.

"What's that? All I can here is barking, _Wheeler_." This voice, also in English, carried its way through the hall with ice.

"Wheeler?" Seto mumbled.

"Never heard of him," Jou whispered back.

The iced voice continued. "I don't have time for the likes of you, so why don't you go back to the pound?"

"I'm starting to not like him," Seto murmured. Jou nodded in agreement.

"Both of you!" The was an older female--a teacher evidentially, also talking in English. "How can you two never get along?!"

"If this _dog_ would quite his _yapping_--"

"KAIBA!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU! This is ENOUGH!"

The voices had gotten louder, much louder. Jou and Seto were sitting in the back of the room as a course of habit, so that when the door was rocketed open and the two fighting males dumped in, no one saw the peaceful pair in the back.

Jou and Seto sat there in silent shock.

"Now, I ASSIGNED you two this study time so that you TWO can learn to GET ALONG!!" The teacher left with another great bang of the doors.

All heard the lock click from outside.

Joey scratched his head. "Is dat even legal?"

Kaiba didn't even given him a response, save for the turning of his back.

Jou and Seto were too shocked to say anything.

It was Kaiba that noticed the silent pair in the back. He blinked, turned his head to the side...and then sat down in one of the desks in the _front_ of the classroom. He took out his laptop and started to type.

Joey noticed the pair after a time. Then he said, "What the hell?" and proceeded to hit himself with a book from his bookbag. His pre-calculus book.

Kaiba scoffed at him. "That will make you even more stupid, mutt." He then glanced up and his eyes widened slightly. "Who'd you steal that book from, Wheeler?" He smirked. "I'm sure the little kid is getting frantic for it about now. Not like you could use it anyway."

Jou leaned over to Seto. "This is like watching a re-run of our fights."

Seto nodded mutely.

Joey was furious. Snatching up his bookbag, he headed to the door. "I dun' have ta deal wit dis."

Jou spoke up. "It's rocket." he said in his slightly accented English.

Both Kaiba and Joey looked at him in surprise.

"Wat?!"

Jou rolled his eyes in annoyance, mentally asking if he'd been this dense a year ago. "You heard the door close. Rocket."

"Locked," Seto corrected.

Jou nodded. "Locked," he said carefully. "She won't be ba-ke--"

"Back."

"--until Monday."

Joey groaned. "I _have_ gone crazy." 

Meanwhile, Kaiba looked as if Jou and Seto had become dragons. Especially at the close proximity the two shared without fighting.

At some point, Seto's desk had come next to Jou's.

Kaiba's eyes grew wider at seeing Seto's arms start to snake around the blond.

Seto snickered. "Jealous?"

Kaiba glowered.

Just for effect, Jou slid to the side a little and leaned back into Seto's chest.

Joey was currently reciting a bit of _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens.

"'Never had I breathed, and never would I breathe--or so I resolved--a word of Estella to Provis. But, I said to Herbet that before I could go abroad, I must see both Estella and Miss Havisham. This was when we were left alone of the night when Provis told his story. I resolved to go out to Richmond next day, and I went...'"

He twitched, then started on a bit of _A Tale Of Two Cities_.

"'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times'..." He stopped. "Damned oxy morons."

Kaiba tore his gaze from the pair in the back to something he could handle. "You don't even know what that means, mutt."

Joey huffed. "What? Oxy morons, or Charles Dicken's inanely long sentences that he uses to make a point, to detail the difference between the rich and poor?"

Jou snickered. "Point," he murmured to Seto in Japanese.

Seto shifted. "Damn seats are uncomfortable."

"That's because you're trying to pull me into your lap and there is a desk in the way."

A pause. "True." He paused again. "Want to sit on the floor?"

Jou snickered as he got up. "_You_ can sit on the floor..."

Kaiba blinked, then narrowed his cobalt eyes. "Where did that annoying speech impediment of an accent go, Wheeler?"

Joey stiffened. "What? ER...wat? Shit...um..."

"Point," Seto murmured to Jou.

Jou just smirked as he plopped down onto the taller's lap.

Kaiba looked at Jou accusingly. "What is _A Tale Of Two Cities_ about?"

"The French Revolution and starts out in 1775," Joey blurted out.

"Point."

And still, Joey had not noticed the snugglefest happening in the back of the room. Kaiba was trying his best not too.

Jou started snickering again.

"What now?!" Kaiba snapped at them.

Joey turned and his mouth dropped open with shock. Then his face went an interesting shade of bright red.

Seto pulled Jou closer--not really possible, but nice try--and just smirked. "Oh, nothing." His English was perfect.

Jou turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. He then turned back to Joey who just gaped at them, pointing from Jou to Seto and back again.

It took a moment for Joey to remember how to use his voice correctly. "That's...that's...preposterous! Completely absurd! There's not way...!"

Jou and Seto saw the disheartened glint in Kaiba's cold eyes.

Kaiba stopped and narrowed his eyes in challenge. "Preposterous?" He walked over to Joey, effectively blocking him in the corner. He leaned forward slightly, arms resting on either side of the blond's head. "Completely absurd?" His voice had dropped in volume.

Jou and Seto smirked. They knew where this was going to lead.

Kaiba leaned in a few inches away from Joey's face. "There's no way?" he whispered.

Joey blinked up at him, blush reclaiming his cheeks. Kaiba's eyes were turning hazy...and closing...and closer...

Joey's own eyes closed right before their lips met.

Jou got up from Seto's lap and helped pull the brunet to his feet as well. After collecting their things from their desks, they trudged towards the front of the classroom. They separated and Jou tried the door. It clicked open without a pause. 

Jou turned slightly and gave Seto a wicked smile.

Their eyes drifted over to their younger doubles who were currently...otherwise occupied.

Jou grinned as he fished a key from his jacket pocket. He held it up for Seto to see, who just nodded in glee.

Jou's extra house key.

They waited.

...and waited.

...and waited.

Seto and Jou just snickered. Jou picked up his bookbag, eyes rolling in mock disapproval.

Kaiba and Joey finally broke away, gasping for air.

"'Bout time," Seto muttered in Japanese.

Jou stepped forward and caught the attention of the two Americans. He waved the key in front of the two of them. "Go home." He grinned. "The door's unrocket."

"Unlocked," Seto murmured. He slung his arm around his blond and they walked out the door, fading from the dubbed one's sight.

Kaiba still had Joey against the wall, blue eyes seeking to find focus. He looked down at the blond who was going through a similar problem. "Think it's some sort of Egyptian plot to take over the world?"

Joey blinked, then grinned, fingers curling around the key in his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed the label of Kaiba's coat and pulled him closer. "If it is, I don't mind..."

---

They woke up the next morning to hear Mokuba singing 'Seto and Joe-y, sittin' in a tree...'

  
[END]


End file.
